Water, Rabbit and Midoriya
by bajy
Summary: More details are explained in here. Please read it when you have the time! Enjoy and leave your comment on here!


**Another idea that came to mind a few days ago, Prehaps another story idea for the future (possibly mainly), but I hope this will spring inspiration to you all at least. Here's the summary:**

 _What if Izuku had two adopted sisters? One with a water quirk and one with a rabbit quirk? And they have a Chao friend thats like a little brother to them? What if they were being watched in protection by a Black and red humanoid hedgehog? what If Toshinori/All might had met Izuku and his family earlier? what would happen then?_

I Have a prologue too:

 **222**

The Sun was setting as the skyes were painted with colors of orange and red to some hints of fusia, purple and red as some birds sang their last melodies before going to sleep and the nocturnal birds and animals come out.

The day had been very long and trying for him, his body wanted to rest but his heart and mind would not allow it, not until his job was done. For their sake he would not rest until his task was completed. There was so much to do after this, that he knew but still one thing at a time.

He had failed... he failed them all... he could not help but let those sad memories resurface, but he shook his head. No time to wallow in the past nor feel sorry for himself, distractions were the last thing he wanted.

 _"This shall do."_ He thought as he came to the apartment complex, tugging his cloak to ensure no one would see his face, keeping a grip on the two buddles in a basket in his other arm. A little light blue and yellow creature with light pink wings, blue eyes and a red bow tie popped his head out of the cloak pocket before flying out of it. His eyes met his crimson red eyes in concern.

"Chao..." He said sadly, looking at the complex and back to him.

"I know, but it's the only way... You know what to do?" He asked him.

"Chao." He nodded before he flew over to his shoulder and hang on to it.

The cloaked figure staked forward, fast as always, nobody was around so he would not get spotted but he knew to be cautious, Mistakes could not be afforded.

After several floors he came to one where he stopped a young married couple going to their home, The Male was tall and had ash-grey white hair and purple-grey eyes wearing a plain white button up shirt, black belt, pants and shoes and had his arm around a emerald Green haired woman with some of her hair in a small pony tail and eyes the same color as her hair, she wore a pink sweater, purple skirt and black flats. Both had white skin.

They Thanked the male babysitter for watching their son before he left and the two went to their home.

 _"A man and woman happily married, they have one child, a young couple, they look nice..."_ He thought as he hid from the man that past by before coming out of hiding, " _I hope i've made the right choice."_

He came to the door before he set the two bundles in a basket on the doormat, checking at them one more time as their eyes started to open up as they woke up from their nap.

2 Baby girls, both had pale tan white skin, one baby in a ocean blue blanket had golden yellow blond hair and bright Cerulean blue eyes, and the other in a light blue blank had orange hair with two floppy pale pastel yellow rabbit ears with orange at the end of them the same color as her hair and had pale toasted sugar brown eyes.

He smiled at them fondly as they look up to him and his friend, though The Black and red hedgehog was trying to show them that everything was going to be all right, he was holding back the pain he felt in his heart, knowing that this will be the very last time he will see them, when he will meet them again? He did not know for sure as of yet. But even though he knew that they would not remember him because of how old they were and of another circumstance, he wanted to at least make their last memory of him a nice one with him smiling in it.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, if only there were another way but I'm afraid that there is little choice in the matter, but know that I will be watching you from a distance when I have the chance, only intervening if I absolutely need to. And Cheese will be here to assist you as well. But don't worry, I know that you two will grow up strong and happy, and no matter what happens me and everyone else will always love you, even if you won't remember that." He said softly, before he took out a note from his pocket, Checking it one more time to make sure he got it all right.

 ** _To the ones who find this,_**

 ** _By the time you find this, it means I'm already long gone. But please know that I did not want to leave them like this but I am in some serious circumstances that I could not avoid, and I did not want them to get mixed up in all of it. I Love them very much, it pains me to leave them, but I hope that they will grow up strong and happy in your care. Please, from the bottom of my heart, take care of my baby sister's. They are both 2 weeks old, the one with blonde yellow hair and blue eyes is Maria, and the other with orange hair, rabbit ears and brown eyes is Cream. And this blue creature here is very friendly, his name is Cheese, he is a Chao, He will serve as a playmate and companion for them and any other child that you may have and he will protect them when you're not around and keep an eye on them And help you round the house if needed. When we will meet in person? I do not know for sure, but I know that we will meet someday. Until then, Take care._**

 ** _-S.T.H._**

Nodding knowing that he got everything down, he set the letter in the basket as his frown returned before turning to Cheese, who had some small tears in his eyes but kept them from falling. Silence was present as they nodded to the other.

He left him and the two babies as he and the chao met with their eyes one last time as they silently said goodbye in their heads.

This hurts in more ways then one, but the chao knew that there was no turning back as his friend vanished from view. He knew his assignment, he knew what this would mean, he knew his duties. ... but that didn't mean that this would be easy.

But ... whatever happens, he was willing to face whatever obstacles may come, no matter how hard it would be, for their sake he will keep his mouth shut and protect them.

Cheese flew to the door and rung the door bell before flying back to the infants as they stared back at him on awe.

As he heard footsteps coming and the door slowly opening, he knew that this was the first step into their new lives. And he knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

 **Maria Robotnik and Cream the rabbit! I hope it surprised you here!** **I got the pairings too:**

 **Izuku Midoriya x** **Female Shinso**

 **Katsuki Bakugo x Female Enjiro Kirishima**

 **Denki Kaminari x Maria**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami x Cream**

 **Cheese the Chao x Oc**

 **Shadow the hedgehog x Amy Rose**

 **Toshinori Yagi/All might x Inko Midoriya**

 **Hanta Sero x Female Minoru Mineta (Having a sweetheart will improve character and personality for the better)**

 **Tenya Iida x Ochacho Uraraka**

As many as I can name.

 **I do not know if I can or will continue the story from here or not, but I will leave this until my mind has been made up, because I have a lot of things I need to do and I'm not sure if I can get into doing this so consider this as another trailer for the future.**

 **If you see a new chapter has been posted for this then it means I am doing the story. For now, have a great day.**

 **Leave your review on here and tell me what you think!**


End file.
